


Wish babies, Secrets and The Actual Tyson Barrie

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Fourth Wall, chat fic, fanfic references, hockey players reading fanfic, what even am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The people wanted Avs Chat Fic?The people get Avs Chat FicAlso, I'm really sorry because this literally has ONE WORD from Sammy in it, and now I feel bad, because I like him A LOT.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101





	1. Colorado Avalanche

Cale:

| 

So remember how I said nobody ever wrote me having a wishbaby and I was sad about it  
  
---|---  
  
EJ:

| 

Until we decided you WERE a wish baby  
  
Cale:

| 

AHA! NOT ANYMORE!!! SOMEONE GAVE ME A WISHBABY!!!!  
  
EJ:

| 

O.O WITH WHO????  
  
Cale:

| 

Oh, erm, with nate, which like, ew.  
  
Cale:

| 

That bit wasn’t important  
  
Cale:

| 

I GOT TRUSTED WITH A WISH BABY  
  
Comphy:

| 

I thought Josty gave you a boyfriend so we didn’t have to hear about the fanfic stuff anymore.  
  
Cale:

| 

Josty did not GIVE ME a boyfriend  
  
Josty:

| 

I kind of did.  
  
Cale:

| 

And besides. I can’t talk to 79 about wanting a wish baby and having a wish baby fic about me for like SO MANY REASONS  
  
Cale:

| 

1 – he doesn’t know WHO I AM remember? SO there’s like, no way I can be like, I’m weirdly excited about this wish baby fic for a random player you think I don’t like  
  
Cale:

| 

2 – YOU DON’T BRING UP WANTING A WISH BABY WITH A GUY YOU’VE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS  
  
Cale:

| 

3 – He accidentally proposed yesterday and then nearly had a heart attack so I’m trying to keep stuff chill right now  
  
TBeats:

| 

There is… like… SO MUCH to unpack there  
  
Gabe:

| 

Are you taking this or do you want me to take this?  
  
Josty:

| 

HE PROPOSED?????  
  
Cale:

| 

ACIDENTALLY  
  
Cale:

| 

HE DIDN’T MEAN IT  
  
Cale:

| 

Only then he also said he didn’t NOT mean it which 😳  
  
Josty:

| 

Oh boy. I have so much to chirp him about right now  
  
Cale:

| 

Doooooooonnnnnnnn’t  
  
EJ:

| 

LOOK AT THOSE FUCKING PUPPY EYES JR  
  
EJ:

| 

LOOK AT HIS ADORABLE FACE  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Are you…  
  
Gabe:

| 

Yep. They’re in the same room  
  
Nate:

| 

WAIT  
  
Nate:

| 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN EW?  
  
Cale:

| 

Erm…. Ew?  
  
Cale:

| 

Generally means I find the concept gross  
  
Nate:

| 

Wow.  
  
Nate:

| 

Like… I AM NOT AN EW PERSON  
  
EJ:

| 

Did you want veggie to fancy YOU Nate?  
  
EJ:

| 

Because last I checked you were off the market…  
  
Nate:

| 

NO  
  
Nate:

| 

BUT THERE IS A WORLD BETWEEN FANCYING AND EW  
  
Nate:

| 

Like, if someone wrote a fic about me and Jamie Benn  
  
Nate:

| 

FUCKING EW  
  
Nate:

| 

But if someone wrote a fic about me and Landesnerd  
  
Nate:

| 

I’d be somewhat flattered, because he’s a total catch.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Indeed I am  
  
Nate:

| 

SO YEAH.  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m offended that I’m apparently “ew” for the rookie  
  
TBeauts:

| 

You are a bit of a potato Nathan  
  
TBeauts:

| 

And I say that with love  
  
Nate:

| 

I AM NOT LIKING THIS CHAT TODAY  
  
Gabe:

| 

Ignoring the fact that you think the idea of having sex with Nate is repulsive  
  
Gabe:

| 

Cale, why does your boyfriend think that you don’t like yourself?  
  
Cale:

| 

Oh, erm… well, he was saying stuff about me, well, about “Cale Makar” who he doesn’t know is me obviously  
  
Cale:

| 

And it was kind of complimentary  
  
Cale:

| 

And I couldn’t be all like  
  
Cale:

| 

AH YES, MAKAR, WHAT A FUCKING STUD  
  
Cale:

| 

Because #awks  
  
Cale:

| 

So I pointed out a few things that make me less than fanciable  
  
Cale:

| 

Andnowhemightthinki’mjealousofme  
  
Josty:

| 

OMG you two are my favourite fucking disaster  
  
Josty:

| 

Like, for real.  
  
Gabe:

| 

I love you Cale.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Learn to take a compliment.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Because you ARE a stud, and you have a disgustingly beautiful slapshot  
  
EJ:

| 

And you do the cutest puppy eyes  
  
Sammy:

| 

HEY!  
  
EJ:

| 

Second cutest puppy eyes  
  
Cale:

| 

I don’t like this conversation anymore  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m not going to compliment you, don’t worry.  
  
Nate:

| 

You think I’m ‘ew’  
  
Cale:

| 

Naaaaaate  
  
Cale:

| 

I didn’t mean it like THAT  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean the idea of us being in a relationship is like EW  
  
Cale:

| 

You’re kind of old.  
  
Nate:

| 

NOT MAKING IT BETTER ROOKIE  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m not even THAT MUCH OLDER THAN YOU  
  
Comphy:

| 

Eh, you do kind of come across as a grumpy old man like 90% of the time though  
  
Nate:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Gabe:

| 

I’m still analysing you Cale, so stop trying to sneak off.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Because you did let slip there that you want wish babies with your boyfriend  
  
Gabe:

| 

Which I don’t really need to analyse  
  
Gabe:

| 

But it’s fucking adorable.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Can I ask about the third one PLEASE GABRIEL  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Since I can’t play hockey at the moment *looks wistfully into the distance*  
  
Gabe:

| 

-.- you didn’t need to lay it on so thick Tys.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Go for it  
  
TBeauts:

| 

1 – HOW DO YOU ACIDENTALLY PROPOSE TO SOMEONE?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

2 – HE DIDN’T TAKE IT BACK? ARE YOU ENGAGED?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

HOW CAN YOU BE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE YOU’VE NEVER MET  
  
Cale:

| 

Ugh, so he was talking about running away together  
  
Cale:

| 

Because Josty was bullying BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME  
  
Josty:

| 

Hey! I already paid my fine for bullying you, that means you aren’t allowed to complain anymore  
  
EJ:

| 

Pretty sure that’s not what that means, but carry on Veggie  
  
Cale:

| 

Only he didn’t say “run away” he asked if I wanted to elope…  
  
Cale:

| 

And when I asked if he’d meant to propose  
  
Cale:

| 

He got all adorable and flustered  
  
Josty:

| 

ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME GUY HERE???  
  
Cale:

| 

I KNOW  
  
Cale:

| 

I HAVE LITERALLY NEVER KNOWN HIM GET FLUSTERED ABOUT ANYTHING  
  
Cale:

| 

IT WAS ADORABLE  
  
Josty:

| 

Please send me screenshots  
  
Josty:

| 

Because he’s blackmailing me right now  
  
Josty:

| 

And I need all the ammunition I can get  
  
Cale:

| 

Nope.  
  
Cale:

| 

If 79 is blackmailing you I trust he has good reasons.  
  
Cale:

| 

And I like him a lot more than I like you.  
  
Josty:

| 

Is this just because I laughed at your face?  
  
Josty:

| 

Because I’m pretty sure he’d laugh at your face with those glasses on too  
  
Cale:

| 

Why would he wear the glasses?  
  
Josty:

| 

OR WITHOUT THEM  
  
Josty:

| 

YOUR FACE IS HUMEROUS  
  
Josty:

| 

LOL CALE’S FACE  
  
EJ:

| 

Stop it Jr, I will fine you again.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Just so I can picture this, are you ALL SAT IN THE SAME ROOM?  
  
EJ:

| 

Nope :p  
  
Gabe:

| 

EJ is demanding cuddles from all of his d-man eyecandy  
  
Gabe:

| 

So THEY are all in the same room  
  
Gabe:

| 

Nathan I believe is either working out or sulking.  
  
Nate:

| 

Both.  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m NOT OLD  
  
Gabe:

| 

I’m not sure where Jr and Comph are  
  
Gabe:

| 

But one can assume together somewhere.  
  
Comphy:

| 

We’re in the rec room  
  
Comphy:

| 

I’m kicking Tys’ ass at golf  
  
Comphy:

| 

FUCK. JUNIORS ASS  
  
Comphy:

| 

SORRY ACTUAL TYSON  
  
Comphy:

| 

Can I not be fined EJ because I noticed it straight away and corrected my mistake?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I would argue also that he not be fined, because he referred to me as “Actual Tyson” which I kind of like.  
  
EJ:

| 

Changing your name in my phone to “Actual Tyson” now :D  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I actually have a fanfic related question Cale… which you might be able to answer  
  
Cale:

| 

Shoot :D Always happy to help  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Ugh, do you have to be so adorable with it?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

(I’m kidding, keep it up)  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Are there any fics about our dear boy Nathan that AREN’T about rimming?????  
  
TBeauts:

| 

🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣  
  
Cale:

| 

Erm….  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean statistically speaking there has to be  
  
Cale:

| 

But he does have a certain reputation.  
  
Nate:

| 

I mean, given that there are two players in the league with reputations surrounding oral sex  
  
Nate:

| 

I’d much rather have my rep than Jamie Benn’s rep  
  
Nate:

| 

😂


	2. The Group Chat

Josty:

| 

@HARTSY I CAN’T DO THIS  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

I AM NOT BUILT FOR A LIFE OF SUBTERFUGE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Erm what?  
  
Josty:

| 

I NEARLY ACCIDENTALLY TOLD CALE ABOUT THE COLOUR BLIND THING  
  
Josty:

| 

WHICH WOULD BE ANOTHER CLUE TO WHO YOU ARE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Honestly, Josty…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He knows I’m a goalie  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And he calls me 79…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I love him, but he’s not quick on the uptake 😂  
  
Josty:

| 

….  
  
Josty:

| 

You love him?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

FUCK  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Crap.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

THAT JUST CAME OUT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Don’t tell him ok??????  
  
Josty:

| 

He told me you proposed yesterday 😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

WAIT WHAT  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also, I STG if more than just Freddie and Matts get married from this GC before binks proposes I’m gonna lose my shit  
  
Davo:

| 

LMAO  
  
Davo:

| 

I’ll let Leon know 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I DIDN’T PROPOSE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I had a slip of the tongue  
  
Mitch:

| 

In a text conversation?  
  
Stromer:

| 

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’LL LET LEON KNOW??  
  
Stromer:

| 

I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS ON THE CARDS FOR YOU?  
  
Davo:

| 

🤷‍♂️ Like, obviously we’ve talked about it  
  
Brinks:

| 

“obviously”  
  
Brinks:

| 

Also, Dylan, I can’t propose to you… twelve year olds can’t get married -.-  
  
Stromer:

| 

Lolllllllllll  
  
Stromer:

| 

Binks shaved his playoff beard off  
  
Stromer:

| 

And now he looks like a 12 year old again :D  
  
Stromer:

| 

And he might be mad because I pointed this out  
  
Brinks:

| 

YOU KEEP LAUGHING EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME  
  
Brinks:

| 

Worst. Boyfriend. Ever.  
  
Matts:

| 

Stop flirting in the GC  
  
Josty:

| 

Also, can we go back to making Hartsy tell Makar who he is  
  
Josty:

| 

Because I stg trying to keep that secret is MORE STRESSFUL THAN PLAYING PLAYOFF HOCKEY  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Speaking of, should you not be prepping for a game right now?  
  
Josty:

| 

Eh, it’s nap time  
  
Josty:

| 

And Comphy is asleep on my leg, so my leg is numb, so I don’t really feel like sleeping.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

o….k…..  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also, have you considered just not talking to cale about me at all  
  
Josty:

| 

HE BROUGHT YOU UP  
  
Josty:

| 

He was all “ohhhh I can’t tell 79 I want a wishbaby with him because he proposed to me yesterday so I’m trying to be chill”  
  
Hartsy:

| 

:O HE WANTS A WISHBABY WITH ME :D :D :D  
  
Josty:

| 

Oh ffs  
  
Josty:

| 

YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO KEEP SECRETS????


	3. Cale and Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if you have a sugar allergy don't proceed.... BECAUSE THESE BOYS ARE TOO DAMN SWEET

79:

| 

Wishbaby fic?  
  
---|---  
  
8:

| 

He fucking told you???  
  
8:

| 

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM  
  
79:

| 

:D it’s cool  
  
79:

| 

Wishbaby fic is THE CUTEST ok?  
  
79:

| 

Did you read the Makar/MacKinnon one?  
  
8:

| 

I did. I was kind of surprised  
  
8:

| 

Like, Makar’s kind of young for a wishbaby  
  
79:

| 

THAT’S NOT HOW THE WISHBABY GODS WORK  
  
79:

| 

:p  
  
79:

| 

Plus, I can just picture him with a baby on his hip  
  
79:

| 

All soft and cute.  
  
8:

| 

Hey!  
  
79:

| 

Obviously not as cute as you 😉  
  
8:

| 

You don’t know that ☹  
  
79:

| 

Hey!  
  
79:

| 

Cute isn’t just about looks you know  
  
79:

| 

You could be the ugliest guy in the league  
  
79:

| 

And I’d still find you fucking cute.  
  
8:

| 

Sorry. Josty’s been laughing at my face all day.  
  
79:

| 

8\. Babes. I’d fancy you even if you looked as bad as Josty does :p  
  
8:

| 

:D Harsh  
  
79:

| 

Made you smile though?  
  
8:

| 

You always make me smile.  
  
79:

| 

And for the record, I think Josty’s a dick for laughing at your face  
  
79:

| 

And he’s probably only doing it because he’s jealous of you.  
  
8:

| 

<3  
  
79:

| 

<3 back  
  
79:

| 

Like… <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
8:

| 

Did you just do eight hearts  
  
79:

| 

I’m soft for you. Sue me :P  
  
8:

| 

No… it’s just… 79 hearts might take me a while 😉  
  
79:

| 

That’s cool…. I only want one….  
  
79:

| 

Yours :D  
  
8:

| 

That one you’ve had for a while 😊  
  
**Author's Note:**

> FEED ME WITH YOUR REQUESTS PEOPLE. I HAVE EVIDENCED THAT THEY BECOME FULFILLED
> 
> Don't quite know why I sounded like an eldritch horror there, but I'm going with it ;)


End file.
